


Early Morning

by lilacsilver



Series: Days Go By [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve's first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            At precisely six AM on Christmas morning, the residents of Avengers Tower are rudely awakened by the sound of “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree.” Darcy groans and covers her eyes; beside her, Steve just sighs.

            “Is this Tony’s idea of a joke?” he asks.

            “Yes,” Darcy mumbles. “Jarv, can you shut it off?”

            The music stops immediately, and all is quiet again – for a few minutes. Then “Jingle Bell Rock” starts up, and Darcy hisses.

            “Y’know, it’s usually _kids_ who wake up this early on Christmas. Grown-ass men don’t do it unless they _have_ kids.”

            “He’s not going to give up until we’re all there,” Steve says. “I guess we’d better get up.”

            So they do, but reluctantly. Darcy puts on her comfortably fluffy robe and slippers over her pajamas, making no other concessions. It’s way too early to bother with actual clothes, she thinks.

            Steve throws on a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, and casts a longing glance at their bed.

            “I know, honey,” Darcy says. “I’d love to sleep a couple more hours, but you know Tony will never let us hear the end of it if we don’t show up.”

            “Captain, Ms. Lewis, everyone else has gathered in Sir’s apartment,” JARVIS informs them. “They are all waiting for the two of you.”

            Steve slips an arm around Darcy’s shoulders, and they head for the elevator. The others are indeed waiting, some more patiently than others, when the doors open onto Tony’s floor.

            “About time you two got here!” Tony cries out. “We’ve been waiting _forever_.”

            Pepper shakes her head and smiles. “Merry Christmas. You guys want hot chocolate?”

            “Ooh,” Darcy says. “Definitely.”

            Clint appears out of nowhere holding two bright, steaming mugs. Darcy takes a sip and hums appreciatively, closing her eyes.

            “Awesome,” she sighs. “Now, I heard there were presents?”

            The next few hours are full of laughter, conversation, and a prolonged wrapping paper war. Darcy sits back and smiles, wondering how in the world she ended up celebrating Christmas with the Avengers.

            She’s not complaining, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write another chapter for this, but I decided, what the hey. Enjoy!

            It’s nearly noon before Tony lets them go. Well, most of them: Clint disappears around ten-thirty, missing the holiday Scrabble tournament Tony insists needs to happen. Natasha comes out the victor, with Pepper a very close second and Bruce third. Darcy’s on her third or fourth hot chocolate, because it’s the kind with little marshmallows and it’s just that good.

            She’s admiring the new, custom-made taser that Tony gave her when Steve leans over and murmurs, “I left your present downstairs.” There’s nothing in his smile to indicate that he’s talking about sex, but she gathers up her other gifts in a hurry anyway.

            “So we’re gonna go,” she says. “Merry Christmas, everyone.”

            Tony smirks at them like he knows what’s going through her head, and opens his mouth to say something. Natasha cuts him off.

            “Not a word, Stark. Let this be the one day out of the year where you don’t say anything ridiculous.”

            Darcy takes the opportunity to head for the elevator, Steve close on her heels. The doors slide shut on what sounds like the beginning of a scuffle; she’s not sure what it’s about, but in her experience no holiday is complete without some sort of fuss.

            “So do I get a hint?” she asks.

            “About what?”

            “My present, silly! Is it bigger than a breadbox?”

            He smiles down at her. “All I’ll say is that I think you’re going to love it.”

            The elevator reaches their floor before she can answer. She moves toward the bedroom to deposit her gifts on the bed, but Steve stops her.

            “Just put ‘em on the couch,” he says. “You can move ‘em later.”

            Mystified, she does. He goes down the short hallway and returns a few minutes later, carrying a meowing pet crate.

            “You got me a cat?” she squeals. He sets the crate down and unlocks the little door. It takes a few minutes to coax the occupant out, but eventually the kitten takes hesitant steps toward Darcy’s waiting arms.

            She’s a beautiful gray tuxedo kitten, her eyes still the blue of babyhood. She cuddles against Darcy’s shoulder, clinging with little claws, and suffers the indignity of being kissed repeatedly on the head. 

            “She’s _adorable_ , Steve! Thank you.”

            “What are you going to name her?”

            Darcy thinks for a moment. “I…have no idea.”

            (The kitten remains anonymous until the day she realizes the sound of the can opener precedes delicious things. Darcy calls her ‘Tuna,’ jokingly, and the name sticks.)


End file.
